The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for vehicles and more particularly pertains to preventing theft of a vehicle by flashing a series of lights without any audible sounds.
It is well known that most newer model vehicles are equipped with an alarm to prevent theft. Most of these alarms are audible and quite loud. The effectiveness of these alarms has been reduced due to the frequent false alarms that occur thereby resulting in people ignoring these sounds. What is needed is a device that will silently deter a would-be-thief from stealing a vehicle.
The present invention seeks to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a security system for vehicles that has strobe lights mounted on the framing just under the edge of the windows connected to an independent electrical source. When the alarm is activated, a silent alarm starts and can't be deactivated by anyone other than the vehicle owner.
The use of anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing vehicle theft are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-theft device for vehicles for preventing theft of a vehicle by flashing a series of lights without any audible sounds.
In this respect, the anti-theft device for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft of a vehicle by flashing a series of lights without any audible sounds.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved anti-theft device for vehicles which can be used for preventing theft of a vehicle by flashing a series of lights without any audible sounds. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.